Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device preventing light leakage of blue light.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type of flat panel display (FPD), which is most widely used these days. The LCD comprises two substrates, including electrodes formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon applying voltage to two electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, thereby adjusting an amount of transmitted light. Since the liquid crystal display panel provided in the LCD device is a non-light emitting element, a backlight unit is further provided so as to provide light. The backlight unit may be categorized into an edge-type and a direct-type according to position of the light source. The edge-type backlight unit may include light sources on a side surface of a light guide plate.
Meanwhile, in recent years, LED light sources characterized in low power consumption and high efficiency have been widely used. The LED light source may emit blue light and provide white light using additional color converting materials. Accordingly, the blue light may be later converted into white light to provide full color display using a color filter of the LCD panel, which leads to studies on improving color reproducibility of blue light.
In the case of the edge-type backlight unit, a side surface portion of a light guide plate adjacent to a light source is called a light incident portion and a side surface portion disposed opposite the light incident portion is called a light emitting portion. Blue light emitted from the light source may pass through a light conversion sheet so that the blue light can be converted into white light, thereby providing high color reproducibility. However, blue light that is not converted to white light may leak through gaps between the light emitting portion and a mold frame, and between the mold frame and an optical sheet, and then may be incident on a display panel. The blue light incident on the display panel may lead to low color reproducibility of display devices.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and, as disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.